Love, Yuki
by Cross - The Damned Alchemist
Summary: I was always alone.... Until I met Miss Honda... I just want you to know I still love you, even after everything you've done... A letter from Yuki to his mother. For an LA project. Please read. It's kinda nice if I say so. For all those yuki Fans - like m


**H'lo! This is Cross!**

**This is actually part of an English Project that I have to finish today! **

**Idon't have a lot of time so here:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. No questions.**

**Claimer: This is MY story/letter thing and MINE alone!**

**I kind of liker like this piece actually. I hope you like it.**

**Didn't plan on this being my first Fruits Basket fanfiction - I have another one in mind that I'll write and publish later that I meant to be the first. Two, actually, now that I think about it... Ah, well... Later...**

**Forgive me for never updating. I fully expect flamers and such 0- Though I would not appreciate them and most likely warm myself up with them since I'm kinda cold right now. **

**Well, no more time.**

**Please regard** **me kindly.**

**This is Cross.**

**Signing off.**

**--**

Dear Mother,

I realize that I am probably not welcome in your house anymore. I have disappointed you; I was supposed to be the ideal son after Ayame, but we both ruined your expectations. I am the Rat, and thus, am supposed to be the most loved of the Zodiac and the best of them all, but I do not feel that way. All of my life you and the rest of the family placed your expectations and hopes one me – I was to be the obedient son and gain favor from the Head of the Sohmas. I was given the opportunity for so much, but for so little. I was isolated form others even the other members of the Zodiac! I had never even _talked_ to my own brother before high school; Akito was my only 'companion', but a cruel one. I had told you I didn't like it, that I wanted to go home! – But you just pushed me away ignoring me and placed your expectations even upon my shoulders, wishing to gain favor from the Head – a mere _child._ You wanted favor from a mere _child! _Both of us were children, _all_ of us were children – And you all expected so much from us! Do you even have the _faintest idea_ of how hard it was for all of us? How hard we all just _tried_? Some of us had others to lean on, like the Cat had his shishou, and Rin had Haru. They all had each other; we are all the Zodiac, the chosen of God Himself, so we all are to have each other. We are all the same, we all know what we go through, _so why is it that no one was there for me? _

When I had a chance to run from the Sohmas I took that chance; I ran to Shigure and begged to live with him. He agreed, thank the gods, if he hadn't I probably would have gone mad. I had been so alone until then, I never really thought it would ever change even though I longed for it. In my second year I met Tohru Honda. Tohru Honda is, for lack of better words, an angel. She listened, she cared, she was there for me. Granted, she was there for the entire Zodiac, but she was still _there._ I had even started to see a mother in her, the first real mother I had ever had.

After I met her I started to change, I became (somewhat to some) friendly to the entire Zodiac. I made friends at school, gained self-confidence, became part of the student council and even found myself a wonderful girlfriend after a couple years. I was not as antisocial, I even came closer to my (very, very) weird but kind brother, and for the first time in my life I felt like I _belonged. _

Now I am in college with many friends, leading a happy life with no Zodiac Curse. I have to admit I am lonely being without the Rat, but I am glad we all moved on. I guess I'm writing this letter because I've never really opened up to you. I wanted to know that I am fine, I'm not lonely anymore and am having the best time of my life.

I hope you are doing well, tell Father I said hello. I hope you don't think too badly of me after you read this. Oh, and I plan to propose to Machi soon so if all goes well I will send you an invitation.

Even despite everything you are still my mother and I still love you. If it hadn't been for you I would never have met Miss Honda and I wouldn't be the me I am today. I will always be grateful for that one thing. Please make it to the wedding if you can, I would really love you there.

Love your son always,

Yuki

**--**

Somewhere out there a woman clutched a letter to her chest and began to cry.

**--**

**I hope you liked it! ^^~ Please review! **

**...**

**(I feel like I'm missing something... Hmm... Wonder what it is... I'l lprobably beat myself over the head because of it later when I remember...)**

**OKAY! I REMEMBERED IT AND DELETED THE STORY!!!!! ~O.O~ GOT IT!!!HOPE YOU LIKE IT NOW! SORRY IF YOU WERE READING IT WHEN I DID IT!!!!**


End file.
